


Only His

by CastielsHeart



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel  April 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Nature, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean and Cas are on a nostalgic road trip.Day one prompt: A Selfie Together





	Only His

Dean was incredibly nervous and trying his best not to show it. It was the last day of his and Cas’ road trip. Cas and Dean had been best friends since they were five years old. When Castiel presented as an omega at fifteen Dean prayed that he was an alpha like his family thought. The day before his sixteenth birthday Dean went into his first rut. The day after his rut ended, Dean went to Cas’ house and asked to formally court him. They had been together ever since.

Six years of dating had not been Dean’s idea. He had wanted to propose the day they had graduated from high school but their parents were adamant they finish their education before thinking about mating and marriage. Thus, Dean had four years worth of pent up angst fueling his nervousness today. 

The last stop on their trip was the place they’d met when they were five. Dean had been on a hiking trip with his parents in the woodland reserve not too far from their home. Dean’s brother Sam was just a baby being packed in a sling by their father, John. They were walking along a creek when Dean heard the most beautiful trill of laughter. 

When they came into the clearing they found a family having a picnic. The adults introduced themselves as Chuck and Rebecca Novak but Dean's undivided attention was on their youngest son whom he had heard laughing. Dean was enthralled by his piercing blue eyes and his adorable unruly dark hair. The little boy introduced himself to Dean as “My name is Castiel but I like to be called Cas… not Cassie like my brother Gabriel calls me.” Dean guessed that the older boy that kept trying to get Dean’s attention with crude jokes was Gabriel but he didn’t care. He only had time for Cas.

Dean is broken from his reverie by Cas’ hand lovingly stroking his cheek. “Where did you go, my love?” the omega asks.

“I was thinking about the day we met and how you were, that day and everyday after, all I could think about.” Dean says taking Cas’ hand and kissing it.

“It is hard to believe that it all happened here almost 18 years ago.” Castiel says looking around at the clearing like there would be some evidence of that day and time passing, visible. The sun was shining brilliantly today much like the day they met and there was a warm breeze ruffling Cas’ already unruly hair. The sight made the alpha smile with love and happiness. Everything he would ever need was standing before him.

“Let’s take a selfie together for your scrap book.” Dean offered as he directed Cas to the large rock that sat in the middle of the clearing. They sat down and Dean put one arm around Cas while he stuck the other in his pocket to retrieve the small box hidden within.

The omega held out his phone to take the picture and Dean made sure the box was just in frame as the picture was taken. Cas lowered the phone and glanced down. “Dean?” the omega said with wide eyes.

“Castiel Novak will you do the honor of being my omega to death do us part?” Dean said with a salacious smirk on his face.

“I’ll be your omega if you promise to be my loving but mischievous alpha to death do us part.” Cas said with a blissed out smile.

“Hey I’m adorable! I’ll love you forever, Cas.” Dean promised as he slid the ring on the omega’s finger. They took another selfie with them kissing and Cas holding up his hand showing off the ring. They sat in the clearing kissing and planning out their life together until the sun was nearly set.


End file.
